1. Field of the Invention
The technology relates to memory integrated circuits, in particular the word line driver of a memory integrated circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Memory integrated circuits access memory cells with word lines powered by word line drivers. With the continuing trend towards decreasing die size and more stringent power requirements, two transistor, or 2T, word line drivers are another alternative.
However, known 2T word line drivers are complicated and consume too much power. For example, the 2T word line driver design of US Patent Application Publication 2008/0144389 requires a different set of biases for the gates of the two transistors. In another example, the 2T word line driver design of U.S. Pat. No. 7,177,226 suffers from leakage current for a selected word line driver.